


Altin Coffee Shop

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: Era para ser uma segunda-feira qualquer para o barista Otabek Altin. Exceto pelo fato de que um loirinho bonitinho entrou no café da sua família com uma lista de pedidos tão grande quanto seu mau humor.Era para ser uma segunda-feira qualquer para o estagiário-do-café Yuri Plisetsky. Exceto pelo fato de que o barista nerd do Altin Coffee Shop lhe deu um milkshake de capuccino com granulados de chocolate que tornava impossível sua meta de vida, que era se manter mal-humorado.Depois deste fortuito encontro, o resto da semana lhes parecia bastante promissor.[Ou Coffee Shop AU que ninguém pediu, mas eu psicografei mesmo assim.





	Altin Coffee Shop

 

 

Era segunda-feira. Yuri entrou no café da vizinhança e notou que não era o velho Altin atrás da bancada, mas sim um nerd de óculos e suéter azul comandando as máquinas. Que seja, não mudava o fato de Plisetsky ser o estagiário que precisava levar café para todos na empresa. Entregou a lista com todas as bebidas e instruções sem dizer nada e esperou. 

 

"E o seu?" O atendente perguntou.

 

"Está aí no meio também." O loiro respondeu, cruzando os braços e virando para a porta de saída, o mau humor latente. 

 

Yuri ouviu as máquinas trabalhando e o barulho de motor. Alguém tinha pedido algo diferente? Seria interessante, embora ele não se importasse com fato que era enfadonho e pesaroso na sua rotina. Ele entrara na Nikiforov Enterprises para aprender com o melhor, mas seu lugar fora roubado por Yuuri Katsuki e agora ele era o estagiário que pegava o café, enquanto o porco era assediado pelo jovem executivo do século, Viktor Nikiforov. Grandes merdas. 

 

"Aqui." O atendente disse, entregando um copo de 500ml a Yuri. 

 

"Eu não pedi isso." O jovem retrucou, desconfiado. 

 

"É por minha conta." O atendente respondeu, suave e seco. "Dia difícil o seu, eu suponho."

 

Sem falar nada, Plisetsky provou o conteúdo pelo canudo, olhando nos olhos de peixe morto do moreno de avental sem qualquer expressão de agrado. 

 

Os sabores simplesmente se misturavam de forma harmônica dando um gosto único a tudo, mas ainda assim era possível distinguir cada um deles. Milkshake de capuccino com granulados de chocolate, que elevou os espíritos de Yuri de forma única. Ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa aquele dia. Virou-se para agradecer ao... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Não importava, pois ele parecia ter o domínio das máquinas e em um piscar de olhos, todos os pedidos estavam prontos na sua frente. 

 

Pagou o rapaz, Otabek o nome dele. Deu-lhe uma gorjeta generosa e decidiu dar seu café preto, puro e sem açúcar para alguém que fosse precisar mais daquele amargor do que ele.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Na terça-feira, aquele _loirinho bonitinho e emburrado, que tornava mais interessante o trabalho forçado, porém remunerado, para seu pai,_ entrou pelo café. Não lhe deu bom dia, nem sequer o olhou na cara direito. Outro dia ruim. Ele já sabia o que fazer. Pegou a lista, fez o mesmo milkshake do dia anterior e o entregou ao rapaz e anunciou que era por sua conta, enquanto lidava com os outros pedidos, cafés latte com pequenas variações na sua grande maioria. 

 

Ao fim de tudo, ele não lhe disse nada, apenas pagou e foi embora. Mas o sorrisinho de canto estava ali, indicando que Altin fizera a coisa certa. Ele continuaria investindo, mesmo que dar em cima de alguém não fosse exatamente o seu forte.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Na quarta-feira, Otabek notou que Yuri sempre chegava às 8h30 pontualmente e que ele já não parecia mais tão mal-humorado como antes. Seus movimentos estavam funcionando. Sutis e suaves, mas aquele loirinho magrelo e bonito que tinha mania de usar estampa felina de alguma forma parecia estar melhorando de humor. Se não com todo mundo, pelo menos consigo. O pequeno rombo que suas investidas-talvez-com-segundas-intenções estavam fazendo no seu salário estava valendo a pena. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Na quinta-feira, Yuri entrou às 8h30 no café e foi recepcionado com um milkshake de capuccino e granulados de chocolate pronto. Dessa vez não se virou para a porta e esperou estar tudo pronto. Permitiu-se olhar para Otabek. 

 

O mesmo suéter azul, do qual ele parecia ter uma coleção, a mesma blusa branca de gola por baixo, a mesma calça preta colada, sapato social e os óculos um tanto grandes de armação preta e grossa de acrílico. Definitivamente um nerd. Mas um nerd de costas largas, cintura estreita, pernas e braços musculosos e uma bundinha de dar inveja, redonda e grande, daquelas que você quer reverenciar, passar a mão, apertar, bater, morder, beijar... De repente, o milkshake parecia muito gelado, pois seu rosto estava fervendo dada a linha de pensamentos que tomava. 

 

Quando os pedidos estavam prontos, Yuri pagou, deixou uma gorjeta generosa e um meio-sorriso que iluminou aqueles olhos castanhos e corou as bochechas de Otabek, tirando dele aquele olhar de peixe morto. Aquilo era interessante. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Na sexta-feira, o milkshake estava pronto e a atitude do loirinho que ele não sabia o nome estava mais suave perante Otabek. Talvez fosse a hora de tentar uma investida mais pesada. 

 

"Blusa legal. O vermelho lhe cai bem e o tigre de gelo definitivamente me lembra você com essa expressão forte e determinada." Altin falou, ciente de que nunca falara um parágrafo tão longo quanto aquele para o loirinho-sem-nome a semana inteira e tentando manter a compostura. Nunca fora suave e bom com flertes sinceros, por que agora seria diferente?

 

Mas ver o mesmo rapaz loirinho de cabelo preso em um meio rabo de cavalo corando e arregalando os olhos como se o cérebro dele tivesse congelado por beber o milkshake rápido demais valeu o constrangimento pela sinceridade. 

 

"Valeu." Ele respondeu, os olhos verdes faiscantes de uma forma boa. "Tipo, mesmo. O avental cáqui... Também te cai bem."

 

_De todas as coisas bonitas que ele tem ou veste, você tinha que elogiar justamente o avental sem graça que faz parte do uniforme diário dele, Yuri Plisetsky!?,_ o rapaz se brigou, perguntando-se quando tinha perdido a capacidade de flertar mais abertamente. Mas é que aquela mesma blusa tinha sido criticada por Viktor Nikiforov mais cedo e ele nunca assumiria que a opinião daquele velho, babaca e tarado era irritante, mas era... Assim como a opinião de Otabek, ele descobriu, o coração aos saltos. E assumir aquilo não era ruim. Não mesmo.

 

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, qualquer coisa, os pedidos estavam prontos e era sua hora de ir. 

 

"Tchau." Otabek arriscou. "Tenha um bom dia."

 

Da porta, fazendo todo o malabarismo possível para dar conta dos dez copos ao mesmo tempo e ainda tentar parecer charmoso, Yuri se virou e disse, sorrindo:

 

"Você também. Até segunda."

 

O sorriso arrepiou Otabek dos pés a cabeça, deixando-o boquiaberto. Se os anjos fossem capazes de sorrir, eles nem chegariam perto daquele loirinho charmoso que aparecia em seus pensamentos inclusive fora do expediente no café do pai enquanto estava de férias da universidade. Segunda... Esperaria pela segunda com ansiedade, ele percebeu. Queria ver aquele garoto de novo. 

 

E queria o nome dele.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Segunda-feira. Às 8h20 um rapaz de origem oriental, possivelmente chinês, e com sardinhas entrou pela porta e lhe disse bom dia enquanto lhe entregava uma lista. Viktor, Yuuri, Giacometti, Emil, Georgi, Leo De La Iglesias e um coraçãozinho do lado, que constava como novidade... Todos esses nomes eram familiares da lista que o rapaz loirinho trazia.

 

"O rapaz que vinha antes de você..." O atendente perguntou, conseguindo fazer com que aquilo soasse como uma pergunta.

 

"Ele foi promovido. Ao que parece, nosso chefe, senhor Nikiforov, fazia ele pegar o café pra todos da empresa apenas pra ver se ele aprendia a ser humilde e bem-humorado." O menino explicou. "Eu não entendo a lógica do senhor Nikiforov, mas vai ver por isso ele é o chefe e eu sou o empregado. O humor daquele menino sempre ficava melhor depois de vir pegar o café."

 

"Ah... Entendo." Otabek respondeu, relativamente cabisbaixo.

 

Ele conseguiu o que queria, não era? No primeiro dia, sua intenção era levantar os ânimos daquele loirinho bonitinho que achara interessante. Também estava dando em cima dele de forma indireta para depois começar a ser menos sutil, mas ainda assim... Estava triste. Conhecer aquele rapaz melhor seria legal para variar de uma vida de estudos e trabalho.

 

Olhou a lista que já conhecia de cor de novo e percebeu algo diferente escrito com uma letra familiar: 

 

_Yuri Plisetsky: Milkshake de capuccino com granulados de chocolate (500 ml), como sempre. Mas dessa vez, eu pago._

_Ps: Meu celular é 347-480-4375. Você podia me ligar ou me mandar uma mensagem pra gente combinar de fazer algo que os nerds fazem quando o nosso expediente acabar._

 

Aquilo era inesperado. Ele tinha um nome, um sobrenome e um número de telefone. Se duvidar, tinha até chances com o garoto. O emprego forçado para seu pai certamente teria valido a pena se saísse dele com um namorado como Yuri Plisetsky. Ah, se teria...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Olar, como vai essa força, meu jovem? :)
> 
> Eu tô atrasada com muita coisa, meus leitores habituais bem sabem, mas o desafio de escrever uma cena baseada na fanart da capa e a oneshot que você leu se psicografou sozinha. 
> 
> Gratidão pelo apoio, @Ameko e @JPStyle (perfis do Spirit).
> 
> Comentários e favoritos serão devidamente apreciados. Sério, obrigada de antemão. Pode até demorar, mas vou responder todos. xD
> 
> E é isso. 
> 
> Até a próxima. :D


End file.
